conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Gambese/Lexicon
Formatting Entries will follow this format. : word /pronunciation guide/ \\ *root word < Root language ISO code part of speech. definition *Hawaiian: word in Hawaiian *Māori: word in Māori *Marquesan: word in Marquesan *Samoan: word in Samoan If the word's equivalent cannot be found in that language, that language will be removed from the list. If the etymology is unclear (i.e., reconstructed by myself with Hawaiian, Māori, Marquesan, and Samoan words), it will be listed as *Ø. Word List : ariki /a.ri.ki/ \\ *‘ariki < PP n. chief, leader, mayor *Hawaiian: ali‘i *Māori: ariki *Samoan: ali‘i : hā‘ea /ha:.ʔe.a/ \\ *Ø adj. wide *Hawaiian: ākea, laulā *Māori: whānui *Marquesan: fetea *Samoan: ateate, lautele : henwa /he.nʷa/ \\ *fenua < PP n. earth, land, country, dirt, ground, soil *Hawaiian: honua *Māori: whenua *Samoan: fanua : hēle /he:.le/ \\ *sa‘ele < PP vtr. general movement verb; add postpositions to indicate movement in said direction *Hawaiian: hele *Māori: haēri *Samoan: sau *Marquesan: tihe : hoa /ho.a/ \\ ** n. friend, companion adj. friendly *Hawaiian: hoa *Māori: hoa : hoki /ho.ki/ vi. to return, to come back a trip, to rebound a drug or a relationship n. a return, a come back a famous person *Hawaiian: ho‘i *Māori: hoki : horohorona /ho.ro.ho.ro.na/ \\ *Ø n. animal adj. feral, animalistic, wild, uncontrolled *Hawaiian: holoholona *Māori: karekarehe : ika /i.ka/ \\ *ika < PP n. fish adj. slick, sly, nimble *Hawaiian: i‘a *Māori: ika *Marquesan: ika *Samoan: i‘a : i‘i /i.ʔi/ \\ *Ø n. (used with indefinite article) someone small size, someone not tall; (similar to ri‘i) adj. small size, not tall; (very similar, sometimes synonymous, to ri‘i, unimportant) *Hawaiian: iki *Māori: iti *Marquesan: iki *Samoan: itiiti : kaka /ka.ka/ \\ *Ø vi. to burn, to set it ablaze, to set on fire, to light it up n. a lightbulb *Hawaiian: ‘a‘ā, puhi *Māori: kā, pāhunu *Marquesan: tutu *Samoan: mu : kakō /ka.ko:/ \\ *Ø refl. to clothe oneself, to get dressed n. clothes, clothing *Hawaiian: ‘a‘ahu *Māori: kākahu : kō /ko:/ \\ *kau < PP vi. swim n. a swim, a bath, the act of swimming/floating *Hawaiian: ‘au *Māori: kaukau *Marquesan: kau : kōrero /ko:.re.ro/ v. to speak, say n. speech, language *Hawaiian: ‘ōlelo *Māori: kōrero *Marquesan: teao, tekaoa *Samoan: lalau, tautala : kurī /kʉ.ri:/ \\ *kulī < PP n. dog *Hawaiian: ‘īlio *Māori: kurī *Marquesan: nuhe, peho *Samoan: ‘ulī kwane /kʷa.ne/ \\ *Ø v. to sing, to be empassioned n. soul, spirit, life essence *Hawaiian: ‘uhane *Māori: wairua : manu /ma.nʉ/ \\ *manu < PP n. bird *Hawaiian: manu *Māori: manu *Marquesan: manu *Samoan: manu : ma‘āku /ma.ʔa:.kʉ/ \\ **Ø vi. to be afraid n. fear, anxiety *Hawaiian: maka‘u *Māori: mataku *Marquesan: meta‘u *Samoan: mata‘u : ma‘wa /ma.ʔʷa/ \\ *matu‘a < PP n. parent, elder, senior adj. elder, olden, parent, old, ancestral *Hawaiian: makuakāne - father (makuahine - mother) *Māori: matua - parent *Marquesan: motua - father *Samoan: matua - parent : nahasi /na.ha.ʃi/ \\ *נָחָשׁ nakhásh < heb n. snake *Hawaiian: naheka *Māori: neke *Marquesan: puhi henua : rākō /ra:.ko:/ \\ *Ø n. timber, lumber, stick, branch *Hawaiian: lā‘au - tree, plant, wood, timber, forest, stick, pole, rod, splinter, thicket, club *Māori: rākau - tree, stick, timber, wood, spar, mast, plant *Marquesan: akau - stick *Samoan: la‘au - tree (lā‘au - stick) : ri‘i /ri.ʔi/ \\ *Ø n. someone unimportant, someone insignificant, who is a nusance adj. unimportant, small, insignificant, not big, minute (very similar, sometimes synonymous, to i‘i, small size) *Hawaiian: li‘i *Māori: riki roa /ro.a/ \\ *loa PP adj. big *Hawaiian: loa *Māori roa : vasine /va.ʃi.ne/ \\ *fafine < PP n. woman, wife (with possessive), female adj. specifies the head noun is a female *Hawaiian: wahine *Māori: wahine *Marquesan: vehine *Samoan: fafine : ‘ama /ʔa.ma/ \\ *tama < PP n. child *Hawaiian: kama *Māori: tama - son (taitamaiti - child) *Marquesan: tama *Samoan: tamaitīti : ‘aya‘a /ʔa.ja.ʔa/ \\ *taŋata < PP n. human being, person, human, human race *Hawaiian: kanaka *Māori: tangata *Marquesan: ‘enata, kenana *Samoan: tagata : ‘āne /ʔa:.ne/ \\ *ta(‘/h)ane < PP n. man, male adj. specifies the head noun as male *Hawaiian: kāne *Māori: tāne *Marquesan: tane *Samoan: tāne : ‘oke /ʔo.ke/ \\ *toke < PP *Hawaiian: ko'e *Māori: toke, noke *Marquesan: toke, noke *Samoan: anufe'' '''ADD: IHO, PI‘I, ‘A‘AMA (SAM.) Idiom/Phrase List : hoaoa o e ariki /ho.a.o.a.o.e.a.ri.ki/ \\ lit. friends of the chief n. community, society : hoaoa o e ariki a rākōko ma'wa /ho.a.o.a.o.e.a.ri.ki.a.ra:.ko:.ko.ma.ʔʷa/ \\ lit. friends of the chief's elder branches \\ collo. arikirakoma n. forest (colloquially, arikirakoma) : rākōko ma'wa /ra:.ko:.ko.ma.ʔʷa/ \\ lit. elder branches n. tree (specifically, it refers to a full grown tree, esp. one a very old one; others, like new trees, fallen logs, and thin trees are lumped together under rākō, which can mean "lumber" as well) : vasine ma‘wa /va.ʃi.ne.ma.ʔʷa/ \\ lit. woman parent \\ collo. vasima n. mother note: the word ma'wa is used for both genders, meaning "parent," and is more commonly used than the gendered forms (this one, vasine ma'wa, and āne ma'wa'') '''‘āne ma‘wa /ʔa:.ne.ma.ʔʷa/ \\ lit. man parent \\ collo. 'ānema n. father note: the word ma'wa is used for both genders, meaning "parent," and is more commonly used than the gendered forms (this one, 'āne ma'wa, and vasine ma'wa) Swadesh List Note that an asterisk in the Proto-Polynesian section means a direct derivation and those marked with a double asterisk are words that I am subbing into Proto-Polynesian from reconstructed Hawaiian. In the Gambese section, french loans are indicated by an italicized fr. next to the pronunciation and words whose ancestors are reconstructed from analyzing Hawaiian, Māori, and Samoan words are indicated by an italicized haw.